BARK Patrol: Into the BARK
BARK Patrol - Into The BARK: Canon: This is up for debate whether it is "canon" to more upcoming BARK Patrol Articles. I'll probably get back to everyone on this topic. The BARK_Patrol was Vampweeby original idea, and creation, so all rights to the BARK Patrol, minusing the additional OCs from other users, belongs to her. Storyline: Next: *(Coming Soon, hopefully...) Summary: When Ryder gets a call from the The Princess and Earl, and they ask for an assistant for the new team, Ryder recruits Ace for the job. Characters: *Ryder *Earl *Princess *Chase *Ace (OC) *Roxanne (OC, Mentioned) *{ } *Ares (OC, Mentioned, Vampweeby ) *Cosimia (OC, Mentioned, Vampweeby ) *Baxter (OC, Mentioned, BaxterTheMailPup ) *Cassy (OC, MiraTheNastyThing ) Story: Rude Good-Bye “BARK Patrol huh,” asked Ryder. He was in the middle of a call with The Earl, and The Princess of Barkingburg. “Yes yes yes! We know how the PAW Patrol have been doing such wonders in Adventure Bay, so we thought if we could create our own PAW Patrol, but in Barkingburg,” the Princess said with glee. “Wow Princess, that sounds great. I hope your BARK Patrol ends up well,” Ryder smiled thought the camera. “Actually, Ryder, we wish to ask you something,” the Earl chimed in. “Oh, what is it Earl,” asked Ryder, with a confident smile. “Well, we wanted to ask if perhaps one of your pups could join the BARK Patrol! We thought that it would be great for a Veteran pup to assist the BARK Patrol! Of course, it would be their decision to join us or not. We’ve only four members at the moment. First and foremost, our first member: Ares, the Rottweiler Jack Russell, serving as our Guard Pup! Second, we have Cosimia, our Poodle Mix, Scouting Pup. Third we have Baxter, our Golden Retriever, Mail Pup! And last but not least, Cassy, a Siamese Cat, acting as our Tracking Kit!” “Wow, they sound great, and a Siamese Cat, bravo for originality! I guess you’ve got something we don’t on our team already,” Ryder laughed. “Regarding your last statement, I think I’ve got the perfect candidate to assist the BARK Patrol. It’s a surprise, so I won’t tell you just yet, but I’m sure you’ll love him. I’ll bring him over in the next hour,” Ryder smiled. “Oh, yay! Thank you Ryder,” cried the Princess happily. “Thank you indeed Sir Ryder!” “Hey, no problem, I’ll talk to him now on the situation,” Ryder smiled. “Oh, it’s going to be a Male pup,” asked the Earl. “Whoops, I’ve said too much! Ryder out,” Ryder laughed, hanging up the call with the Princess, and calling up a certain German Shepherd. '-' Ace, a German Shepherd, walked up to Ryder. “What was it that you called me over here for,” asked Ace, his brow raised, sitting down on a bean bag. “Well, the Princess and Earl are creating a team in Barkingburg: the BARK Patrol! They asked us for an assistant from our team to show them the ropes, and that’s where you come in. So Ace, would you like to join the BARK Patrol as their Detective Pup, or would you like to show them the ropes as a PAW Patrol Member?” “I feel like I’m being kicked out here, especially with the way you’re asking me, you don’t seem to be phased while asking me,” Ace sighed. “Well, I’m asking you cause you probably know your way around Barkingburg, seeing as you have spent all your life there. I just thought if any pup was to go over and show them the ropes, I assumed it should be you because your expertise of Barkingburg. And no offense, but you’re practically a trainee here, the other pups have been here for a substantial amount of time.” “I definitely feel like I’m being kicked out now,” Ace smirked, followed with a small chuckle, before the pup stood up. “Alright, tell you what. I’ll teach them, and If I find myself comfortable with the BARK Patrol, I’ll willingly join their team, but If I don’t, I’ll come back here. Does that sound like a good deal to you, Ryder?” “That’s perfect, thanks Ace, but just don’t treat the Princess like you treat me,” Ryder sighed. Ace smirked, “whaaat, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ryder sighed once again. “Get geared up for the ride to Barkingburg, it’s not a Mission PAW, so it’ll be a longer trip in the regular Air Patroller.” “Alright, just give me a moment to say goodbye to to the pups and Roxanne if I don’t come back. Then I’ll pack up.” “Fair enough, I’ll get Robo-Dog online, and the Air Patroller started up.” Ace nodded, and walked down to the elevator, where it lowered. Chase noticed Ace coming down the elevator, already ready to ask why Ryder called him up. Ace already saw him asking the question, so before he could, he placed a paw over his mouth, “before you ask, I’m going to Barkingburg to train the BARK Patrol, and possibly, I probably won't though, join the BARK Patrol. Ace then removed his paw. “Wait, you're going to leave us,” asked a panicked Chase. “Not really, I guarantee it's just going to be training,” Ace smirked. “And say I did join? The BARK Patrol is essentially a branch of the PAW Patrol, so I’m technically not leaving you,” Ace smirked, walking outside, where Chase was sure to follow. “B-But we won't see each other again, and-” “Brother please, we can Video Chat, and I can probably come back anytime I want. I know I’ve only joined recently, but trust me, I won't join them,” Ace said reassuringly. “Promise…?” “I don't make promises I can't keep,” Ace sighed, patting Ace’s head. ' '“Alright. You show those newbies how we work in the PAW Patrol, okay Bro,” Chase smiled up at him. “What did I say about about that, we talked about this Chase, no belittling newbies,” Ace smirked, lightly paw-bumping his leg. ''' '''Chase laughed, “haha, sorry Bro. Good luck on your trip!” Chase bumped him back. “Don't worry, I’m sure it’ll be easier than it sounds.” Ace winked, before heading to his pup house. Barking on command, the pup house transformed into his signature roadster. Hopping in, the automatic seat belt wrapped around his waist. Ace smiled, driving up to the Air Patroller, and jumping out. The Air Patroller did the rest, retracting the roaster into it's storage unit. Ace smiled, walking into the Air Patroller, where Ryder and Robo-Dog waited. “Did you say goodbye to everyone,” asked Ryder. “Just Chase, but he’ll spread the word. Besides, I’m not gonna have them all cry hearing I’m going to be possibly staying at Barkingburg. Especially poor Zuma and Rubble. And that would take much longer,” Ace sighed, taking a seat, the automatic seat belt wrapping around his waist once again. “Well, I’m glad Ace. You're actually one of, if not the most mature pup on our team. I think you're almost beat out by Tracker,” laughed Ryder. “Heh, you're probably going to keep an eye on him, last time I checked, animals like small dogs, like him, in the jungle are easily prayed on. Just to let you know,” Ace shrugged. “I’ll let Carlos know,” Ryder smiled nervously. “On the bright side, I do get some sort of vacation from Marshall’s shenanigans, and Chases constant routines and check-ins, I swear he acts like a brat sometimes,” Ace smirked, “but I guess I can’t stay mad at him…” Ace smiled down at his paws. “Pfft, you’re one to talk Ace, if anything, he should be mad at you for backstabbing him aton of times during our missions!” Ryder laughed. Ace smirked, “those were just technicalities Ryder,” Ace shrugged. Ryder rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, you pups will be getting a whole day away from mwah, so use it wisely,” Ace smirked. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure to have a blast without you,” Ryder chuckled. “Glad you guys won’t miss me,” Ace smirked. “Haha! Anyways, we’ll start on the flight to Barkingburg, Robo-Dog! Start up the Air Patroller,” commanded Ryder. Robo-Dog let out a robotic bark, taking the Air Patroller into the air. From there, the Air Patroller was well on its way to Barkingburg. It was a quiet flight, as Ace stared over Adventure Bay as it slowly shrunk from his perspective. Soon enough, Adventure Bay was out of sight, and the silent ride was kept silent. Whatever Barkingburg had in store for Ace, he hoped it would be worth the flight. Ace hummed a quiet tune as they made their way. “That’s why I’m on the road,” Ace hummed to himself, awaiting their arrival. Tension Much? Ace sighed, walking up the the castle gates. Seeing as how he was a relatively new member to the PAW Patrol, he didn’t currently have a Glider reserved to him, instead, Ryder dropped the pup off near the entrance. “He must really be trying to get rid of me,” Ace said jokingly to himself. Ace walked up towards the gate. Looking around, he spotted a button on the gate. “Call button maybe?” Ace jumped up, giving the button a good paw smack, making sure he did in fact press it correctly. Hearing a beep, a small camera shot at his direction. Ace noticed, “oh, be sure to get my good side now,” he smirked. The camera retracted after a few seconds, and the gates opened up, letting Ace inside the perimeter. Ace hummed a triumphant tune, “good thing that didn’t take long.” Ace walked past the gate, as it closed behind him, and soon enough, he made it up to the doorway, giving the doorbell another good paw smack. Almost instantly, the door opened, to none other then the Princess. “Chase! It’s so good to see you,” cried the Princess, giving the German a grand hug. “Ack, the kindness is killing me your highness,” cried out Ace, desperately trying to escape her deadly grasp. ' ' “Huh? Wait a minute, you’re not Chase, your fur is darker, oh, and Chase doesn’t have black fur, and-” “Yes, yes, and yes. I’m Ace, Chase’s brother. Just don’t kill me just yet,” he joked, followed by a bow. The Princess giggled, “I like you Ace, you’ve got a wonderful sense of humor!” ' ' “If only I could find my childlike wonder, then I’m sure you’d like me more than Chase,” Ace smirked. The Princess laughed once more, stepping out of the way for Ace. “Come in, I’ll introduce you to everybody, Ace!” ' ' “Oh, I do hope I’m a big surprise,” Ace smugly smiled, a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Although the Princess didn’t particularly hear it. “Oh Pups! Do come down, I’ve got a surprise for you all,” cried out the Princess. She jumped up and down, awaiting for the others to arrive. Ace on the other hand, yawned, sitting down. It was actually a bit before anyone came down to meet Ace, and that was Sweetie. “Did you call me, Princess?” Sweetie sat down, oblivious to the German Shepherd she was sitting next to. Following her was her robotic chew toy: Busby. Busby squeaked, stopping next to Sweetie. “Ah Sweetie! I’d like you to meet Ace! He’ll be here to-” “Another Pup? But Princess! Won’t he be snooping around and everything, like the others,” Sweetie whimpered. “Yes actually,” Ace chuckled. “What do you mean yes?!” Sweetie whimpers raised in volume, The Princess giggled. “Don’t you worry Sweetie, he’s only here to help train the new ones,” the Princess smiled, picking up her beloved pooch. ' ' “So don’t get too attached their love, you’ll regret it when I’m gone,” Ace gave Sweetie a smug smile. Sweetie groaned in discomfort, “oh believe me, I won’t…” “Play nice you two,” she put Sweetie down, before folding her hands. “Now I’m going to go find where those silly pups are at!” The Princess huffed before grabbing the ends of her dress and skipping down the castle halls. “So, Sweetie was it,” Ace smiled. “Don’t get any bright ideas, ‘less you want to spend a day in the dungeon,” Sweetie practically hissed. ' ' “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of disrespecting the royal pooch, and soon to be queen if I’m not mistaken? No wait, Chase came along from what he told me, and you were put in the puppy pound,” Ace chuckled. “Wait… You’re a German Shepherd. Are you somewhat related to that mutt,” Sweetie asked. Ace smirked, “wouldn’t you like to know? Well, yes, yes I am, I’m his brother, and he’s told me alot about you, love.” Ace stood up. “British accent too eh?” “No, I wouldn't call it an accent, seeing as both me and Chase were born right here in Barkingburg. But if that makes you happy, then yes, british accent, one-hundred percent,” Ace yawned. Sweetie groaned, “wait a minute, I still have more questions for you, mutt!” Sweetie jumped up. “Why on earth would you come here to Barkingburg? Explain to me why Chase doesn’t speak like you. And quit calling me love,” she whined. “Well, let’s see. A, mostly cause I wanted to visit, and on the account of I assuming Ryder wants me out of the Lookout. B, Chase left Barkingburg to Adventure Bay far earlier then I did, so naturally, he wouldn’t speak like I. And C, do I have to? It’s all so lovely, don’t you think,” Ace smirked. Sweetie groaned, “I think I’ve heard enough.” Sweetie walked over to Busby, “Just don’t look in my room if you don’t want to spend a millenia in the dungeon,” Sweetie said in a sing song attitude, walking away, Busby following behind her. Ace sighed, “sounds like an open invitation, I’ve never been in a girls room, I wonder,” Ace joked, laughing to himself. “Well then, you’ve only been here for a few minutes, and yet you already amuse me,” said an unknown voice, but by the sound, it was easily presumably to be a female. Ace flinched, “what’s this? Another pup? Well then, don’t be afraid to show yourself ‘lass.” Ace looked around for the source of the voice. “Pup? Oh please, do you assume anyone and everyone is a pup?” A Siamese Cat revealed herself, hanging up on a high shelf. She jumped off, landing perfectly on all fours. “Later, can I throw you off the building and see if you land on all fours,” asked Ace, grinning. “Haha, very amusing, but no, I’d be roadkill… probably anyways,” she giggled. She walked up to Ace, walking around him, examining him. “Well, well, well, you don’t look half bad!” Ace laughed, “oh please, you’re making me blush. But go on~.” The Siamese cat broke into more laughter, before cutting herself off, “well Ace, if that is correct. My name is Cassy. Cassy Adeline,” she smiled. “Well Adeline, I’m Ace, Ace No Last Name, I should probably get one if I’m being honest,” he joked. “Well then, seeing as you’re new here, I might as well show you around,” Cassy flauntingly strutted down the hallway. “Come on, don't fall behind!” ' ' “Don't worry, I’m right behind you, love,” Ace smiled, following. ' ' “Yeah, no, you can call the pup that, but with me you're playing with fire. So: no 'love’. Is that understood,” Cassy glared at Ace. ' ' Ace smirked, “lass it is then.” ' ' “Good. Now let's get a move on before the others come along and ruin the grand tour.” “From personal experience, I know three’s a crowd,” Ace smugly replied, following the Siamese for the tour.Category:NovaAce75's Characters Category:NovaAce75's Stories Category:Vampyverse Category:Vampyverse Characters Category:BARK Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Chase Category:Ryder Category:Hostile Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Mirathenastything's characters Category:BaxterTheMailPup’s OC Category:Baxter Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Female Kit Category:Female Pup Category:Male Pup Category:Male Dogs Category:Detective Pup Category:Mail Pup Category:Guard Pup Category:Scout Pup Category:Tracking Kit Category:Cats Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts